


15. Mistletoe

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley kisses Aziraphale under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	15. Mistletoe

“Merry Christmas,“ the young saleswoman wished Crowley as he handed her the change. “I hope you’re going to kiss your wife under it,” she added with the smile of someone who’s commenting something that totally not their business but can’t help themselves.

“Husband,” Crowley corrected, half expecting to piss her off, but the girl's smile lit up even more instead.

“Husband, then,” she said cheerfully.

Aziraphale wasn’t actually his husband yet, but Crowley didn’t like when people assumed he was straight. That’s where he drew the line. No matter how the demon presented at the moment, Crowley wasn’t heterosexual. And since the word partner that they usually used for each other was gender neutral and he felt weird addressing Aziraphale as his boyfriend, he used the next best option. What even were they after so much time spent together anyway, really?

“Merry Christmas to you as well,” he said, before grabbing the mistletoe he had just purchased and putting it in a bag. Not very demonic of him, but he couldn’t help himself, given how casual she was.

He and Aziraphale decided to visit a Christmas market and Crowley thought he could make some use of the time it took the angel to go grab something for his sweet tooth. He stopped by a booth that was selling mistletoe with the intention of surprising Aziraphale once they got back home.

He didn’t walk away far before Aziraphale joined him again with a cute joyful expression on his face and a treat in his hands.

“I do so love globalization,” he said with a small chuckle before carefully tearing another piece off the Hungarian chimney cake.

“See? Not all modern stuff is bad,” Crowley teased.

“Perhaps you’re right,” agreed the angel.

They looked around some more booths but didn’t purchase anything, and Aziraphale slowly got tired and a little anxious in the overcrowded place, so they decided that it was best to head back home. Besides, Crowley was freezing and he had his plan. But he said neither of those aloud.

When they got home, Aziraphale took off his coat and went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea, while Crowley went straight to the living room to pursue his plan.

He stood in the middle of the room and stared bluntly for a few seconds as he was trying to think of a way to hang the mistletoe somewhere where he could kiss Aziraphale under it.

He ended up literally miracling a hook into the ceiling and hanging the plant there with another miracle. Admittedly not the best solution but it'll work, he thought.

Aziraphale came to the room with his favourite tea mug in hand and looked quizzically at Crowley halfway between the place he performed the miracles at and the settee.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Nothing? Living, same as you? I thought we already established that when we bought this house together.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“No? No. Okay. Come 'ere, angel. Without the teacup,” he added for safety purposes.

Aziraphale looked at him, even more confused than before, but did as he was told. He went to the table and placed the cup there before walking up to Crowley.

He still hadn’t noticed the unusual addition to their home decoration.

“What’s...” he meant to ask but trailed off as Crowley took his hands in his and guided him the few steps under the hook.

“Aziraphale, look up.”

The angel finally did, noticed the mistletoe sprig attached there and looked back at Crowley.

Who smiled and kissed him.

“Surprise. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
